1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an audio jack connector, and particularly to an audio jack connector which has a nut fixing means.
2. The Related Art
The audio jack connector which transmit audio signal is widely used in electronic devices. Especially in the portable products, the audio jack connectors become a necessary part nowadays.
A conventional audio jack connector includes a dielectric housing and a plurality of terminals received in the dielectric housing. A nut fixing means protrudes from the bottom of the dielectric housing. A nut received in the nut fixing means is shaped together with the nut fixing means by insert molding design.
However, because the nut received in the fixing means is shaped together with the nut fixing means, the nut is not easy to disassemble if the nut is damaged. In this case, the whole audio jack connector will be out of use only for the nut's damage. Moreover, in the process of the audio jack connector's production, the cost of the product is increased because the insert molding design is utilized.